Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to semiconductor packages having trench-shaped opening and methods for fabricating the same.
In the semiconductor industry, various package technologies have been developed to meet demands for large storage capacity, thin and small-sized semiconductor devices and/or electronic appliances. One approach has been a package technology through which semiconductor chips are stacked to realize a high density chip stack. This package technology can integrate many kinds of semiconductor chips in smaller areas compared to a conventional package with a single semiconductor chip.
However, the production of a multi-chip stack package can result in a reduction in yield compared to a single chip package. A package-on-package (POP) technology has been developed to deal with the reduction in yield and to still realize a high density chip stack.
Using the POP technology, known good packages are stacked to reduce the inferiority of the final product. This POP type package can be used to meet the desired trend toward both compact electronic portable appliances and mobile products having multiple functions.